321projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Chong
Chong, officially the Meritocratic Peoples Union of Chonghua '（Chong Language: 中华精英人民共和国) (Hanyu Pinyin: ''zhonghua qingying renmin gongheguo ), also known as the '''People's Union of Chong '''or '''MPUC is a centrally planned politico-economic alliance located on all 5 continents of Saneri. It is the largest country by land area, population, army, and GDP on Saneri. It is currently involved in the Borean War with Borea. History of the Chong Ancient Chong Ancient Chong was formed with the Seven Mediterranean States in circa 3200 BCE. Ancient Chong developed irrigation and had a large population of over 10 million. It was heavily involved in trade, and there is evidence of bronze and silver coins on the Mediterranean from this time period. Weakened government and crop failure caused the 60 Years War (2800 - 2740 BCE) and led to the Te Uprising of 2700 and an overthrow of the Ancient Chong government, coming under the rule of the Te Peoples Union (CPU). Chong was annexed by the TPU and subsequently merged with Guo, forming the Teguo Union (TGU). The newly formed TGU instituted a monarchy to solidified its political power, and hence created the Teguo Dynasty (TGD).The former Chong Emperor was still allowed to have a governmental role, but was subservient to the Te throne. Due to its coastal location and smaller fertile area, the TGD was the first to develop sailing and surpassed other states by inhabiting Main Continent and building infrastructure. The Te Dynasty attempted to suppress indigenous populations in the Haizhong Mountains and Hainan Island, but guerrilla resistance and hardy crops rendered colonization impractical at the time. From 1800-600 BCE, Te and Xi was invaded by the Gan Empire. The Gan Empire split into the North and South and eventually ran into a succession crisis, causing warlords to take over. Hence, the Three Kingdoms period of Chong started. The Kingdom of Songxi and the Kingdom of Ganpo merged into the Personal Union of Ganpo Singxi (PUGS). Chong unified the Colonial Chong Provinces of Chong Nolar Provinces The Nolar provinces are situated on northern island and border Borea and the UNS. Capital Provinces The Capital provinces are near the capital of Chong and border the Xi Republic Hainan Provinces Chong has sovereignty over the whole of Hainan Island after defeating the breakaway Guo Republic in (____) Equatorial Provinces The Equatorial Provinces Guangzhou Provinces Horizontal island provinces Southern Provinces The Southern Provinces border the Southern States Flag The flag is a tricolour of gold, blue and red in a 3:2 ratio. The flag has a dual meaning; one for agriculture of Chong, and one for the political history of Chong. Red represents crops growing and the blood of the people that fought for Chong. Blue represents the rivers in Chong as well as the research and advancement of Chong technology. Yellow represents F6 Star and the colours of the Chong Empreror. Vexillologists have praised the Chong flag for its rich symbolism and have described it as 'a rich tapestry of meaning' 1 Historical Flags Before the creation of the modern MPUC, colonial Chong used a similar flag with muted colours. The colours of the flag was The breakaway state of the Guo Republic used forest green instead of red, to signify the pine forests of the Hainan Highlands. National Seal Number system Main article Mathematics on Saneri References 1 ''Vexillological Society of the University of UNS, ''The most intuitive flag Category:Country Category:Saneri